BioTechnical Communications is proposing to develop a prototype for healthcare programming targeted to African-Americans, to be broadcast on Black Entertainment Television,(BET) a targeted cable television network. BioTechnical Communications will be responsible for the accuracy of the technical content of the productions, and will act as Executive Producer. Black Entertainment Television Productions, (wholly owned subsidiary of Black Entertainment Television) will be responsible for production and placement of the prototype for broadcast on BET. The content and viewer interest will be evaluated using focus groups comprised of individuals representative of BET's viewers. Information obtained from Phase I, in conjunction with the successful production of the prototype will facilitate the Phase II production of subsequent healthcare informational programming. Collectively, these activities will establish BioTechnical Communications as a major producer of targeted healthcare information for commercial broadcast. If successful, substantial revenues will be generated from the commercial sale of these productions: BioTechnical Communications will generate revenues through the sale of its productions; BET will-generate revenues through the commercial sponsorship of the programming; advertisers will have a high quality media product with which to associate their product and an economical vehicle for targeting their advertising to the African-American population.